Fable Finnigan
by FallenFables
Summary: When Seamus' sister is put in Slytherin, will she be able to make it through the school year? DracoxOC
1. The First Day, Year 1

"Fable Finnigan."

The red-haired girl's eyes shot up to where Professor McGonagall was waiting with the sorting hat. This was the moment she, as well as all the other first years, had been waiting for. She could feel her legs shaking out of both nervousness and excitement as she stepped up the cobblestone stairs, leading to the short stool in which each new student would sit upon. Taking a seat, she could feel everyone's eyes upon her. She looked to her older (only by seven minutes, mind you) twin brother, Seamus and saw him grinning broadly at her from the Gryffindor table. Feeling slightly reassured, she felt the sorting hat being placed on top of her head, ruffling her blunt bangs a little. Her shy side took over as she looked into the huge gathering of people and began to stare down at her pale hands, her fingers suddenly becoming absolutely fascinating.

"Let's see," the sorting hat began, and Fable felt her heartbeat increase at a rapid rate. "Mischievous, you are. And yet, you're much to quiet to speak up like you want to. A certain dislike for most humans, and yet a unbreakable loyalty to those you care about. Two different personalities depending who you're in the presence of...where shall you be placed?"

_This is it._ Fable thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _The moment of truth. Mum and Seamus were both in Gryffindor, so I ought to be-_

"Slytherin!"

Her head snapped up as she heard the name of her new house, wondering if maybe she heard wrong. Professor McGonagall was taking the sorting hat off her head though and the Slytherin table was cheering particularly loud, so clearly it wasn't a mistake. Standing up just as shakily as she had sat, she allowed her blue eyes to meet her brother's matching ones, both sets holding shock and disbelief. She heard as the name of the next student was called up to be sorted and she quickened her pace, taking a seat beside a boy with slicked back blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He turned to face her, his cold eyes bored into her.

"My name is Draco Malfoy." He told her, his mouth turning up in to a slight smirk as he stuck out his hand.

"Fable Finnigan." She replied quietly, grasping his hand and giving it a quick shake.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle." Draco told her, pointing to two bigger boys sitting beside him. She nodded her head slightly and muttered another hey before the food appeared. Everyone was to occupied with eating to want to talk to her, so Fable got a chance to look around more now that everything had calmed down slightly. Everyone was laughing and smiling, having already made friends. Her gaze finally found her brother, who was busy chattering to a few people at the Gryffindor. To her surprise, one of them was even the famous Harry Potter.

_Figures, he always was the more social one. I can't talk to people to save my life..._

After silently munching on the amazing feast for a while, Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, told everyone it was time to go to the dormitories and unpack before turning in for the night. The Slytherin students all followed their prefect to the common room, all the first years looking around in awe at all the new sights. Before long they had made it to the common room, and all the older students headed off into their dorms. Fable scanned the room and tried to take in everything. The common room was really quite cozy, and the fact that the opened curtains revealed that they were underwater made it ten times better.

"All right first years, the boys dorm is on your left, the girls is to the right. You may all go get unpacked now, and don't stay up too late."

The boys and girls all separated, going into their rooms. Fable noticed there was two different rooms for the first year girls, one had quite a few beds while the other only had two. The one with two was significantly smaller, but if there would be less people then Fable decided she would gladly stay there. She entered the room and found her trunk on top of her bed, with other Slytherin coloured objects that had been given to them by the school. She had only just begun to unpack when she heard a small knock on the door frame.

Fable turned to see another girl at the doorway, grey-blue eyes darting awkwardly around the room. She had pin straight black hair with blunt bangs that were swept to the side slightly. When she noticed she had gotten Fable's attention she spoke up.

"Uh hi, all the other rooms were taken so... I guess we're going to be roommates."

Fable smiled slightly, trying her best to seem friendly. In her mind though she was cursing her terrible people skills.

The other girl stepped in the room, heading directly for her bed. Fable knew she would have to speak up, because neither of them seemed to want to say anything out of pure nervousness.

"My name is Fable Finnigan, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Pluie Parket."

Both girls stood there stiffly before unpacking a bit more, a heavy silence in the air. Finally it became too much, and before they realized what they were doing, blurted out three words simultaneously.

"Socially awkward penguin."

The both froze, temporarily becoming still as statues. That is, until they turned to face each other again. Right after their eyes met it was like they could read each other's minds, and they both broke out into huge grins.

"I think it's safe to say," Fable began, "that we're going to be great friends."

"I agree." Pluie replied, and they unpacked completely free of any awkward atmosphere, even finding out they had a spooky amount of mutual interests.

By the time everything had been emptied from her trunk, Fable was absolutely exhausted. She flopped down onto her bed, pulling the covers over her before falling sound asleep, wondering what on earth Hogwarts would have in store for her.

* * *

A/N: That ending /facepalm/

Hey fellow fanfictioners! I hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic, because there's lots more to come in the future.

Fable is my OC, while Pluie is my friend's, just to let you know.

I really hope you'll read and enjoy my fanfic, I will absolutely love anyone who reviews it! I do accept constructive criticism because that just helps make my writing better for you guys~


	2. Potions Class, Year 1

A/N: All right, so this is just a warning that I will be using some movie dialogue throughout this fanfic. I'll try to keep from doing it when I can, but other times you'll just have to bare with me. I'll try to keep it as interesting as I can when that does happen. Thanks, and happy reading~

* * *

(Fable's POV)

I rushed into the potions room, textbook clutched tightly to my chest and desperately hoping I wasn't late. Being the last person to class certainly didn't make the best impression, as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had demonstrated in transfiguration earlier.

And when potions class was lead by the head of my house, a bad impression was the last thing I wanted.

I made a mental note to carry my books in a messenger bag of some sort as I scanned the dimly lit classroom, searching for a friendly face to sit beside. Apparently my brothers outgoing attitude was working in his favour, as I discovered he had made quite a few friends already. It seemed like there was never a point where I could go talk to him, especially since house rivalries seemed to already exist in even the first year classes. I spotted Pluie, but she too had classmates beside her. The only other one I could really recognize in the room was Draco Malfoy. I had sat beside him in the previous class as well, but with how strict McGonagall was we didn't have much of a chance to talk.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting on his right at the moment, so there was one seat left at the corner of the table right beside Draco. Unless I wanted to sit beside someone from another house who I knew would be less than friendly to a Slytherin, I guess this would be my only option.

I quickly walked to the front of the room, grabbing the attention of Draco.

"Can I sit here?" I asked quietly, eyes only glancing at him for an awkward moment. I saw him scan me quickly before nodding, and I didn't hesitate in fear he would change his mind.

I had expected him to just go back to conversing with the two boys to his right, but instead he stayed turned in my direction. I tried not to act to surprised when he even began attempting a conversation.

"You're very quiet, aren't you? I haven't really seen you speak at all." I merely nodded to respond, not liking all the attention being drawn to my behavior. This response didn't seem to be quite enough, because he pressed on.

"Well, are you going to say something? You can't stay silent forever."

"What do you expect me to say?" It came out much harsher than I had intended, and I don't think Draco expected it either. He looked slightly taken aback for a moment, but it was soon replaced by a smirk.

"You know, you might be all right."

I offered a small smile in return, and all chatter in the room was cut off the door to the classroom burst open and Professor Snape entered, cloak billowing out behind him. All eyes turned to his direction as he got to the front.

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class." He began, facing everyone. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle sounds and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess a pre-disposition," He paused for a moment, eyes taking a quick scan of the class before resting on Draco for a moment. "I can teach to how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."

Oh man, he was good at this whole beginning-of-class-speech-to-interest-people thing. Everyone was completely entranced by his words, minds wandering to all the possibilities this class could open us up to.

"Then again," Wait...what? "Maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possessions of ability so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. pay. attention!" Everyone in the room followed the Professor's gaze to be staring at none other than none other than Harry Potter. I watched as the girl beside him- Hermione, I think her name was- nudged him. He quit writing and put his quill back, before meeting the eyes of our Professor.

"Mr Potter. Our new celebrity." Snape began, stressing every word. It really wouldn't talk an idiot to realize that he wasn't happy. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

'Draught of Living Death." I whispered, before realizing that I had accidentally said it out loud. I glanced up to make sure Snape hadn't heard me, and as far as I could tell he didn't. I thought I saw his eyes flicker to me for a moment, but in my panic I could have easily imagined it.

Harry on the other hand, shook his head to show that he had no idea, while Hermione's hand flew up into the air.

"You don't know? Well let's try again, where, Mr potter, would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

I saw Hermione's hand go straight up again, while Harry just looked highly confused. Once again, before I knew what I was doing, I muttered the answer to the question.

"Stomach of a goat." Now this time, I was almost sure Snape did glance in my direction. I tried to ignore it though, and tried to act casual like I didn't keep answering without trying to.

"I-I don't know sir." Harry answered.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfbane?" Snape continued.  
Cue Hermione's hand, Harry's confusion and me, once again, embarrassing myself.

"There is no difference, they're the same plant."

"I don't know sir." Harry muttered, and I wondered how smart this kid really was. I mean really, the "boy who lived" should have at least a little knowledge, right?

"Pity. Clearly fame isn't everything, is it Mr Potter?" Snape drawled, clearly not impressed. Draco's face lit up at the fact that Harry wasn't exactly the favourite student at the moment, their little fight before we were sorted clearly didn't have them liking each other.

"Now, as for you," Snape focus went straight to me, and I began to freak out. "Miss Finnigan, am I correct?" I nodded furiously, just trying to hurry this conversation along.

"Tell me then, how is it you know the answers to all these questions."

_Hermione knew the answers too, why not pick on her? _I shouted in my head. I knew i would have to answer though, because Snape's eyes were boring into me.

"My Mum had some old potions textbooks of hers at home. When I found out I had been accepted into the school, I figured I'd read some of them." I answered meekly, trying to hide the fright and stutters in my voice. The Professor seemed to think this over for a moment before responding.

"In that case, maybe you will be able to help those in your class with less ability than yourself. Ten points to Slytherin." I heard a groan from all the other house students, while a few cheers erupted from the Slytherin's. Draco grinned at me before giving me a high-five under the table, which I gladly returned.

Snape went on to teach the class and introduce a few more things, but the whole time I was just trying not to break out grinning. At least now i had made a decent impression on my fellow house mates.

Maybe I would be able to survive this school after all.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to anyone who favourites, follows or reviews my story. You have no idea how much I appreciate it when you do. I just hope I don't disappoint you.

You can review to tell me what you liked, or what I should change. I'm open to constructive criticism, especially in these earlier chapters where it'll be easier to edit and make future chapters better.

Thank you~


	3. Letters and Broomsticks, Year 1

**BOOM**

"Ladies and gentlemen, my brother." I sighed, looking at a now charred Seamus. Whatever he had just been attempting to do with a water goblet had clearly failed, as it had exploded right in his face. His abilities to make anything spontaneously combust had always amazed (and amused) me, but now that there were other people around it was almost...embarrassing.

Some of the people giggled, while others erupted in fill blown laughter. Meanwhile, he and his friends looked shocked, before they, too, laughed a bit to themselves.

Of course all things must come to the end, and the giggle-fest was cut off by owls entering the Great Hall, delivering today's mail. I personally hadn't expected to get any, but when a small scroll dropped in front of me, my reaction was quite the opposite than the others filing the giant room. While students were excited and jumping to grab the letters early, I merely sat there, a feeling of dread washing over me.

"What's up with you?" Draco asked from beside me, noticing the sudden change of mood.

"It's going to be from Mum, I can tell. Do you have any idea what she's going to say when she finds out I'm in Slytherin?"

"Did she specifically say you had to be in Gryffindor?" Pluie piped in from my other side, clerly trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Well no, but there was this sort of feeling when we were talking about it, you know? Like she wouldn't dare say she wanted me to be in her house, but the implication was there."

A tense feeling lingered in the air as I unwrapped the band holding the letter, skimming Mum's neat handwriting. The contents weren't much, just asking how we were doing and what had happened. She also stated that she wanted a response from both of us.

Like that was going to happen.

"I'll be right back." I muttered, getting up from my seat at the table. I ignored the stares of the other students as I made my way to where my twin was sitting, trying to brush off some of the ashes that covered him. I saw one of his friends beside him- Neville I believe his name was- whisper something to him as he spotted me walking over. Seamus looked up and his eyes fell upon my awkward form.

"Hello Fable." He spoke formally, as you would expect students from rivalling houses to do.

"Good day, Seamus." I returned the greeting, trying to act as uptight as possible.

Our act was broken within seconds, as we both grinned and he stood up to give me a quick hug.

"It feels like I haven't spoken with you in forever!" He told me, resuming his seat and leaving me standing there.

"Yeah well, going from seeing each other every day to being in different houses and never talking does that to people." I muttered matter-of-factly.

Now I had done it. There was a sense of awkwardness surrounding us, so I quickly stuck out the letter I had received.

"If one of us doesn't respond she'll figure we died somehow. I thought I had better keep that from happening and pass it on." The smlies returned to our faces as we thought of our slightly over-protective and paranoid mother.

"Don't worry, I'll reassure her that nothing too bad has happened." He responded, and I figured that was my cue to get leaving.

"Hey, aren't you going to send a response letter as well?" Seamus called after me.

"And tell her that her daughter got into Slytherin? No thanks, you can tell her that if you want to be the one to destroy her, bro."

I could feel the glares from some of the other students as I went back to my friends, no one liking the fact that we hadn't acted like we wanted to murder each other.

"That went better then I expected. No one has killed me yet." I muttered, taking a seat again.

"If looks could kill though..." Pluie responded, acknowledging the other students. My head lowered a bit more as I tried to shake off their stares. It seemed to work well enough, because soon they had resumed opening their own mail.

* * *

I need to have a word with whoever decided it would be a fantastic idea to create flying broomsticks, and then invent a sport where flying was all you do. If they thought it was a good idea, they clearly need to have their minds checked.

My family had watched the Irish team play Quidditch many times before. Every single time someone would fall and get seriously injured, it only made the whole idea seem stupider. And so, my fear of heights began. With that fear of heights came the desire to never_,_ and I mean _never_, get on a broomstick.

So why did flying lessons just have to be one of our classes?

Here my class stood on the left side of our brooms, right hands above them, and repeating "up" several times. Harry and Draco had both succeeded on the first try, making it seem simple.

I'll have to get back at Draco for that later.

I wasn't entirely sure what it was that made it so the broom would just rise right into our hands upon command, but whatever it was just wasn't working for me. I was one of the students sitting here, repeating the single word time and time again, but to no avail.

"How did you do that?" I asked Pluie, who had managed to get hers up fairly soon.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." She responded, shrugging her shoulders. I groaned and resumed the task, and finally the broom decided to fly into my grasp.

"Now, I want you to mount your broom, and grip it tight. We don't want you sliding off." Madam Hooch told the class. "When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly, and touch back down. On my whistle. 3, 2." And her whistle was then blown.

The instructions seemed easy enough. We wouldn't be going to high up yet, or at least not enough to die. Then again, fall wrong and you could...

Stupid pessimistic mind, psyching me out.

Apparently falling wasn't so much my problem though. Basically the second Hooch's whistle went off Neville's broom started to lift up off the ground.

...Cue absolute chaos.

Cries of "What are you doing?" and "Get down!" Were coming from the students, while our professor just tried to tell him to get back to the ground like he actually had a choice. I personally was slightly amused by the whole thing. Especially when he started flying around the grounds, broom going crazy. Of course, I was slightly concerned for his well being when he started colliding with the wall... and when he started coming towards us... and then when he began falling after having his cloak torn from a statue and light...

Other than that though, I thought it was quite the interesting class.

Of course, I had the minority opinion. Everyone else- other than a few students- was freaking out, especially when it was proclaimed that Neville's wrist was broken.

And so, with the threat of being kicked out of Hogwarts if we flew at all, the professor and student headed off to the hospital wing.

Yeah, like I was going to go flying anyway. Silly Madam Hooch.

"Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

...Looks like Neville dropped his Rememberall. And of course, it had to be Draco that found it. Today just wasn't Neville's lucky day.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry demanded. This wasn't going to end well...

"No. I think I'll leave something for Longbottom to find." Draco half-sat half-stood on his broomstick, beginning to fly away. He cut through the others, heading high up into the air.

Well, I guess someone should start digging a grave. If dropping down from that broom doesn't kill him, Madam Hooch will.

Of course, Saint Potter (heh, Saint Potter. I'll have to tell Draco that one) had a few thoughts running through his mind. One of them must have been, "Hey, today's a good day to die!" because off he went chasing after Draco.

Make that two graves.

From on the ground, it was hard to hear what sort of banter was going on between the two. It couldn't have been pleasant, because soon Harry had lunged at Draco. This somehow provoked him to throw the Rememberall, sending it to who-knows-where.

Draco started flying back down to the ground, and he actually managed to get away with going against the rules. Harry, however, pursued the small object going through the air. After a few fancy flips and whatnot, he was returning to the ground himself, to the apparent delight of his classmates.

That is, until Professor McGonagall stepped out of the school and told Harry to follow her.

It was dead silent for a moment. We all knew what this meant. There would be one less student at Hogwarts now. I turned to see Draco's reaction.

He was grinning like no tomorrow.


End file.
